1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method for controlling a time interval for transmitting service requests to a network to distribute network resources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the arrival of the information age, the requirements for mobile voice and data communications, and various other mobile services are increasing daily. The communication systems of prior art are facing bottlenecks of channel usage overflow and inefficient transmission speeds. Therefore, third generation mobile communication has been developed to make better use of the frequency spectrum and higher-speed transmission service. Third generation mobile communication has various versions, of which presently the universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) provided with the European standard is the one most expected worldwide due to considerations of system compatibility and manufacturer support.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a simplified diagram of a conventional UMTS network in the prior art, which includes at least one user equipment (UE) 110 and 120, and a UMTS terrestrial radio access network (UTRAN) 140. Generally speaking, the user equipment can be a mobile device, such as a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA). The UTRAN 140 includes a base transceiver station (which is termed “node-B” in UMTS) 150 and a base station controller (which is termed “radio network controller, RNC” in UMTS) 160.
Please keep referring to FIG. 1. In a wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) network, the UTRAN 140 is often faced with a resource limited condition. Under such conditions, the UTRAN 140 transmits a radio resource control (RRC) connection release command to the user equipment 110 and 120 to release present RRC connections. If the user equipment 110 and 120 has more data to transmit, the user equipment 110 and 120 transmits service requests to the UTRAN 140 to establish RRC connections.
Because the third generation mobile communication standard has not defined how to deal with the resource limited condition, the user equipment 110 and 120 directly transmits the service requests to the UTRAN 140 to require more network resources if more data needs to be transmitted. Thus, the workload of the UTRAN 140 increases, which results in the UTRAN 140 not being able to allocate network resources efficiently.